Christmas with the Grangers
by Gvandnel
Summary: 6th Year. With Ron in Romania, Harry must spend his Christmas at Hermione's house. How will Ron, Ginny, the Grangers, and everyone else take this turn of events?
1. Chapter 1

_For the sake of Christmas!_

_Please Review, Follow, or Favorite this and my other story.  
I'd appreciate all of you comments.  
Obviously, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. rowling, not me._

Hermione sat in front of the fire, doing some light reading. It was a cold day, even for December, and the chills sent most children up to bed early. Yet Hermione sat in front of the fire; Her eyes absorbing every word, every syllable, every letter

It was well past midnight, and everyone was safe from the cold, tightly wrapped in their four-poster beds. Hermione yawned.

_One more section, Hermione. _She thought to herself, continuing to read _Animagus, the History of_. It was a thick book, the pages of which curled, the paper was thick, fading, and appeared to have blood spilled on page three hundred and forty seven.

The sound of the wind dynamically _whooshing, _and the cozy fireplace which radiated comfortable heat, created the perfect reading environment. She slightly smiled at the sight of her friends; Ron sprawled out, drooling, on a burgundy club chair, and Harry asleep on the floor, his head leaning on Hermione's cozy chair. She wanted to wake them up, but her book was just too tempting. Besides, she did not want Ron joking around at the fact that she was reading, especially as Christmas break was nearing, at this hour of the night.

She stuffed her face in the book, her hand moving to place loose hair behind her ear. "Not all animagi become animagus in the same way, however." Hermione's book read. "There has been times, such as the case of Samwell the Cat, who-as the legend says-transformed into a cat as a baby. Samwell was unable to change back into a human until after his 27th birthday. He has since not tried to turn into a cat."

"Other cases include Seymour the Swift and Clayton the Bold, who rather than become animagi, simply transfigured themselves into a wolf and serpent respectively. However, the Ministry of Magic has made self-human-to-animal transfiguration illegal to minors."

"Traditionally, animagi become their animal half through ceremony. Not all witches and wizards have this ability, however. (See index for animagus ceremony). Only powerful witches and wizards have the ability to transform themselves completely, without the need of The Polyjuice Potion, transfiguration, or-"

Hermione would have continued reading, if not for the fact the rest of the next page was missing. Hermione also noticed that a large portion of the chapter had either been ripped out, or carefully blacked out. She attempted to counter-charm the blacked-out sentences, but found that nothing in her arsenal of magic worked. Frustratingly, she quickly closed her book.

If the book wasn't as thick, or bounded in leather for that matter, the sudden noise would not have startled a sleeping Harry. "Her-Hermione?" Harry said, his voice laced with sleep.

"Oh! Sorry for waking you, Harry. I didn't mean to."

But there was no response.

"Harry?" she called, standing up to speak with her friend. "No.." she heard Harry whisper. "No! No! Hermione! Ron!" He was sweating and restlessly fidgeting in his sleep, fidgeting and restraining himself from calling out again. "Hermione!" He eventually screamed, this time much louder than before. He was having another nightmare.

Hermione, desperate to help her friend, sat by him and began to soothe her friend. "Oh, Harry." She said, resting his head on her shoulder and holding dearly onto one of his hands. It was cold, it was sweating. She tried calming Harry, as a mother would do to her sick child. Nonetheless, he still slept: Dreaming of Merlin-knows-what.

Eventually his body became less tense, he stopped speaking in his sleep, and the warmth returned to his body thanks to Hermione's close presence. She was crying for him, and for an hour she lay with Harry as Ron snored on, oblivious to anything that was happening. She wondered how often this had happened at night, and how often it went unnoticed.

Suddenly, she was very angry with Ron. How could he selfishly sleep as their best friend was obviously suffering? How many times has Ron slept through one of these nightmares?

Later, as she was staring into the dying fire, she scolded herself for thinking poorly of Ron. _It's not his fault_, she thought staring into the changing flames, watching as they rose, twisted; Watching as the wood silently cracked, and the flickering embers it created float into the air.

_Harry hasn't told us about these nightmares_. Yet she knew he had them. She always knew. It was the way in which he carried himself the next morning, obviously not replenished and concerned. It was as if the magic in his green eyes became dull, rather than its normal vivid.

She thought herself to sleep that night in the Gryffindor common room, in front of a dying fire and holding hands with her best friend. Ron snored on that night, Hermione slept comfortably, even if she was in the most uncomfortable position to sleep in, and Harry did not have another nightmare. Until, he woke up to a group of confused Gryffindors that is.

* * *

"Attention! Attention Gryffindors!" Professor Mcgonagall announced. The room went quiet. "As you all are all aware! Christmas is nearing-oh, stop your blabbering!-and as usual, I have a list for all the names of students who will be joining Hogwarts for holiday break. Now! Whomever wishes to stay at the castle, please follow me. Yes, here we are then.."

A small group of students followed their timidly followed their professor. None of the younger children wanted to be the only one who had to stay home.

"Be back in a sec, mate." Hermione heard Harry say to Ron, who nodded in response. Ron's family was able to visit Charlie in Romania for Christmas this year, which meant that Harry had to spend Christmas at Hogwarts, with the other witches and wizards who unfortunately were unable to go home for the break.

"Yes, this way students! Please follow me - Mr. Frey, 10 points from Gryffindor." Harry followed the sound of Professor McGonagall's stern voice, along with a handful of other students who unhappily followed to their involuntary confinement.

"Wait!" Hermione called after Harry, running to catch up with him. "Harry. Why don't.. you come.. with me for.. Christmas?" Hermione said in between breaths, and holding onto Harry's robes for support.

Harry laughed at the sight, "trouble running?" he smirked as Hermione hit him two handedly with her Advanced Potions books. While trying to stop laughing, Harry eventually paused.

"I don't know, Hermione." he began, holding back another laugh. "I don't even know your family, and I don't want to invade on your family's holiday.."

"You'd eagerly do it if Ron asked you..." she argued, placing her hand on a hip to show her disapproval. She was still laughing.

"Well... that's _different_." he muttered, once again facing the wrath of Hermione, and her potion textbook, which actually hurt Harry's arm.

"Why is it _different_?" She asked, starting to get angry. "I'm just trying to be a good friend. I don't want you to face Christmas alone. Especially with those.. _nightmares_ you've been having."

Harry was taken aback, he brought Hermione over to the side. Professor McGonagall's voice no longer audible. "How did you know?" He asked, whispering.  
"Harry. It's me. _Of course _I know. Besides, you've been having those nightmares for ages. I know when you have one.. and last night, why do you think I was there when you woke up?" she whispered back. "Why were you calling our names? Ron and mine, that is.."

Harry was silent. He looked away from Hermione's eyes. "We'll talk about that later. With Ron" he assured.

After some silence, where Hermione contemplated, Harry spoke again. "Like I said. I don't think I can, Hermione. Thanks really, but.."

"I'll stay with you, then. It's settled." Hermione straightened her cloak, and was prepared to take off, to tell McGonagall that she would be staying at Hogwarts this summer, to owl her parents that she wouldn't be coming home.

"Wait." Harry said, grabbing onto her sleeve before she could walk away. "I can't let you do that. It's your break, you deserve to be with your family. I can't let you stay here, Hermione."

"Then come with me." She pleaded. "My parents will be fine with it. I promise, Harry."

For some time he thought, and finally obliged. Hermione was beaming. She walked back into the common room, after hitting Harry with her book again for laughs naturally, proud of her work.

"Aw, Potter." Professor McGonagall said, stopping and bending her tall neck to look Harry eye-to-eye. "It came to my attention that you would be staying here this Christmas, Potter. Change of heart?"

"You have no idea." Harry replied, not knowing what this break would have in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone. Thanks for all your reviews.  
Just a reminder that this __will__ be a Harmony fanfic.  
I'm just trying to keep the characters into character as much as I can._

_Thanks. Enjoy!_

The ride from Hogsmeade to King's Cross wasn't as great as Harry hoped it would be. In fact, most of it was horrible. He would have liked to have a peaceful ride, eat some sweets, and joke around a little. Apparently, that was too much to ask for.

He sat in a train compartment with Hermione, Ron was nowhere to be found.

Amidst the silence, Harry spoke. "Thanks again, Hermione. For the invitation, that is. I appreciate it."

"No problem." came the sharp reply.

"You okay? You seem a bit-"

"What Harry? What do I seem a bit? Huh?" she snapped, taking her eyes off of the window and onto Harry's.

"Sorry, Hermione. . ."

"No, no." she replied after some time, tears just forming in her eyes. "It's not your fault, Harry. It's me. . ."

"Well what's the matter?" Harry said, moving to sit next to his friend.

"Don't act like you don't know, Harry. You know what I have been going through. It's that bloody _won won_. I can't believe he's acting this way!" She hid back her tears, not wanting to let Harry see her cry over Ron. Again.

"It's okay. It'll be over soon. How long do you think this will last? Not very long." He pointed out.

"This is very unlike me, Harry." Hermione began "I don't know what's going on. . ."

"It's simple," Harry declared, grabbing onto her hand and looking into her eyes. "You fancy Ron, Merlin-knows-why, but you do."

At this, Hermione nodded and hugged her friend. She whispered a thanks into his ear, and continued to cling onto Harry. Needing to brighten up his friend, he didn't' move. Even despite his uncomfort.

"Ron's just being Ron. He'll come around eventually. He'll see how amazing you are, how beautiful you are, just wait. I promise."

Harry couldn't see, but Hermione smiled into the crook in Harry's neck. "Thanks, Harry. . .For everything."

"Besides," he added, "They're not even that serious. They just snog. It's not like they love each other. That would be ridiculous."

At that very moment, the compartment door slid open. Ron and Lavender practically fell in, hurriedly snogging and giggling. "I think I love you. ." Ron whispered, before going in for another kiss.

"Won Won!" Lavender giggled. "It looks like this compartment is taken." She pointed at Harry and Hermione, who were still embraced, and led her boyfriend out the compartment. Ron looked dumbfounded at his friends as he exited the compartment.

Harry sighed. He could feel Hermione's anger radiating off of her like a Hungarian Horntail. She quickly straightened up, looked Harry in the eye, and stated "I am done."

"I've got to stop fancying him, Harry." Hermione continued.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's so special about Ron, anyways?"

_It's his bravery_, Hermione thought, _the way he cares about everyone, how he'll do anything to make sure that someone is safe and okay. And the way he looks at me, with those handsome deep eyes. The way he needs me. _As she was thinking to herself, it instantly hit her. She had been in love with Ronald Weasley for some time now, and it was all based on a lie.

She had told herself over and over the reasons why she loved Ron; The thoughts convinced the witch that she was in love. It was only now, as she sat by her caring best friend, that Hermione realized all of the reasons why she loved Ron, were stronger and more present in Harry.

_Harry's the bravest person I know, _She thought, _he cares about everyone. . .much more than Ron does. He'll do anything to make sure someone is safe and okay, Harry will make sure that _I _am safe and okay. . . His eyes, his emerald eyes, those are the most handsome eyes I've ever seen; They're intoxicating. And he needs me. . . He'll always need me. . .Why then, do I fancy Ron?_

"Umm, Hermione?" Harry laughed. "You okay? Head infested with nargles or something?"

The two laughed as the train chugged on, it had been some time since they last laughed together. Hermione was cursing herself for letting her emotions get to her for the past few weeks. The truth was, even if she thought she was in love with Ron, it took only a few minutes with Harry for her to get over him.

The door to the compartment opened while they were laughing, revealing a curious Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"What's so funny, mate?" Neville questioned, stepping into the cart and sitting directly across from Harry and Hermione. "Mind if we sit? Ron and Lavender snuck into our compartment as we left for snacks, and well. . . it was awkward." He laughed.

"Sure thing." Harry gestured the other witches to sit down. He realized how close he was to Hermione, and scooted over. Where Hermione was once comfortably warm, she was now beginning to feel cold.

Luna sat by Neville, and Ginny decided to sit next to Harry. Hermione awkwardly coughed. "So what were you guys up to?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry.

"Oh, just talking, Gin."

"You know what." Hermione said before a response could come, "I'm going to change into my clothes. You should all probably change soon." She said matter of factly, "We're almost at King's Crossing, Harry. If I'm not back in time, just meet me wherever my parents are. Okay?"

Harry nodded as Hermione left, with Luna following her heel claiming that Hermione's head was filled with nargles. After some silence, Neville too left, stuttering about needing to speak with someone about something. He quickly left the compartment, letting the two be alone.

"Hello, Harry." Ginny said, holding onto Harry's hand.

_What is she doing?_Harry thought. He nervously replied, "Hello," and swallowed. Ginny got closer to Harry, if that was even possible, her hand moved to his thigh.

"I've been thinking." She purred, placing her head onto his shoulder.

"Y-yes?" Harry cursed himself for not being smoother.

"Well, It's been sometime since Dean and I split. It was just for fun anyways. But that's besides the point. The thing is, is that. . . I'm looking for something serious."

"Oh." Harry replied. She got off him, enabling her to look into his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Close your eyes, Harry."

After a moment he obliged. His heart was pumping, the closeness of Ginny's careful breath on his skin made him shudder. Harry could feel her getting closer, her lips just inches from his.

"Harry," the door flung open. "Did you change yet? We're almost at King's-" The sight of the two of them made Hermione stop dead in her tracks; Harry and Ginny immediately separated.  
"Oh. . ." she said, stepping back. "I'm. . .I'm sorry." The robed Hermione hurried out of the compartment, tears forming in her eyes.

"I should probably get changed. . ." Harry nervously laughed after some time. Ginny placed her hand on his, asking him to stay with her.

"I can't. I have to meet Hermione, she's taking me home this Christmas."

"She's _what_?"

"Taking me home for Christmas."

"Harry. . . She's obviously in love with you, you can't go with her."

"What're you talking about? She's _obviously_heartbroken about Ron."

"Yeah, but she just fancies him. . . She _loves_you, Harry. She always have, even if she doesn't know it. Everyone else can see it. You can't go, Harry."

"I have to." He replied, leaving the compartment to change into his robes and to find Hermione.

Hermione ran to an empty compartment. There were tears in her eyes. She sat down in the corner, alone. _Why am I crying? _she thought. _Why? It's just Harry. . . He's my friend. Why am I crying? This doesn't make any sense, I knew he and Ginny had something. . . so why am I crying?_

There was a knock on the door. Instantaneously, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes. She was lucky she wasn't wearing any mascara. She stood up, and opened the sliding door to find Harry.

"Oh. . . Harry." She said, straightening her robes and avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Mind if I change into my clothes? This is the only available compartment." Harry said, allowing himself in.

"Uh, sure. Sure thing." Harry pulled his robe off, underneath he had an undershirt and black slacks. Taking a button down shirt from a small bag, he began to put it on.

"What are you doing here? What about Ginny?" She asked, a tremendous load off of her heart.

"What about her? I came to find you, so we can meet with your parents." He was finished changing; Harry looked handsome. The train was pulling into King's Cross, and Hermione smiled as she sat back down. _He came to find me. . ._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone. _

_Quick update for ya'll._

_As always, please review/favorite/follow. _

_It makes my day._

_I shouldn't have to say this (I never have before), but Harry Potter obviously does not belong to me. _

Mr. Granger was a handsome man. He was an older gentleman, and his hair was just starting to show it. It was still a dark brown, and as thick as his daughter's, but a few grey hairs were becoming noticeable. He stood suited at Kings Cross, alone, waiting for Hermione and their guest to go home. When Harry and Hermione found him, Mr. Weasley was bombarding him with questions; Mr. Granger was trying not to laugh when he was asked about cable.

"Ah," Mr. Weasley said to Hermione and Harry, "Nice to see you both. I hear you're joining the Grangers for Christmas, Harry?"

Harry nodded and took both Mr. Weasley and Mr. Granger's hand. "Thanks for the offer," Harry said, while shaking Mr. Granger's hand, "It means a lot."

"You're welcome, Harry. And besides, how can we say no to our Hermione? You're all she ever writes about, anyways…" he replied, while taking Hermione's bag and bringing her in for a hug.

"Dad…" Hermione whined as he father kissed her head. Mr. Weasley said his goodbyes, and the three walked away. Hermione and her father were laughing at some old joke when Harry asked, "Excuse me, but where's Mrs. Granger?"

"She's in the car," came the monotonous reply. The three continued to walk, Hermione and Mr. Granger continuing to laugh, while Harry silently walked by their side. After moments of walking like this, they finally reached the parking lot.

"Let me guess, dad," Hermione laughed, "parking space 12-B?"

"Precisely!"

As they laughed their way to the car, Harry awkwardly joining them, they saw Mrs. Granger, waving to the three. Harry could see more of Hermione in her mother than in her father. They shared the same hair, the same facial structure, and even the same brown eyes. When the mother and daughter embraced in a hug, Harry and Mr. Granger placed the luggage in the trunk of the family's red Prius.

"Harry!" Mrs. Granger called, noticing her guest after her hug with her daughter. Closing the truck, Harry replied, "Hello, Mrs. Granger." He offered her his hand, but she brought him in for a hug. "I'm a hugger, Harry."

"Okay you two," Mr. Granger happily interrupted, and soon after led his wife into the passenger seat. Hermione smiled at Harry, and entered the car. "Coming, Harry?" She giggled, offering her hand to her friend.

"Okay, guys!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, "first we got to make a quick stop at the practice, then we can head home."

"Sure thing." Harry smiled; he was always excited to visit more of London.

After a few moments of silence, Hermione's mother spoke to Harry. "So," she said, "how's Hogwarts, dear? Hermione has told us so much about it, the castle sounds fantastic, you guys are lucky to have these resources; I'd have to say my favorite subject is transfiguration, it just sounds brilliant…"

_I see where Hermione gets her speaking habits _Harry said to himself. Before he had the chance to respond, she spoke again. "Ohh, and how about your O.W.L.'s? How'd you do? Hermione spent weeks studying over the summer last year—"

She would have continued blabbering if her husband hadn't interrupted. "Emma, let the boy speak!" he laughed, yielding onto a highway.

"Well, Hogwarts is great. It is the greatest thing to ever happen to me in my life," Harry begun, "and transfiguration is great too, if you know what you're doing. Hermione is actually one of the greatest in transfiguration, in fact, she's easily the top of her class." Hermione suddenly turned red. The Weasley clan would have been proud.

"I surprisingly did well on my O.W.L.'s. Naturally, your daughter helped." Hermione turned even redder. The conversation died down for a few minutes as Mr. and Mrs. Granger discussed in laughing hushed tones.

While her parents discussed, quite obnoxiously, Hermione turned to Harry.

"Excited?" She asked, smiling.

"Of course! This Christmas is going to be great!"

"Really? Thanks, Harry." Hermione said, resting her head on her friend's shoulder.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be thanking you—and your parents. You all are the reason why I don't have to spend the holidays alone. Or worse. With the Dursleys."

"I know," she said, eyes closed and relaxed, "just accept that 'thanks,' would ya?"

"So, Harry." Mr. Granger started, after excitedly being nudged by his wife, who noticed her daughters comfort with Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Granger?"

"Please, please, you're spending Christmas with us, call me Robb."

Harry turned to Hermione, who got off of him and nodded in approval. "Sure thing, Robb."

"I hear you competed in that Wizarding Tournament, or something. I hear you were bloody brilliant, I love sports myself."

The backseat of the car went quiet. Hermione kicked the back of her dad's seat, and placed a hand on Harry's. "Dad…" she said, rather annoyed. "That is a…touchy subject."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Harry… I should've known. Hermione accounts for every detail in her letters… I should have remembered what happened…" Robb replied, looking at Harry through his mirror.

"No, no. It's okay, Mr. Granger—I mean Robb. It's fine." Harry quietly said. "Including the end… it was a mess. Can't believe a bloke like me made it past the first round."

"Bloke like you?" Mrs. Granger questioned. "Harry, I've heard so much about you. Quidditch, trolls, that You-Know-Who fellow… I'm not surprised you did so well."

"Thanks." Harry replied.

"Anyways," Mrs. Granger laughed, hoping to change the subject, "You have a girlfriend, Harry?" Hermione quickly coughed, and stuttered, "M-Mo-Mother!"

"What, Hermione? Harry's a young man." Her father said.

"Yes, dear. And he's handsome, too. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a girlfriend. Although, if Hermione knew, we'd know too." Mrs. Granger said, winking to her husband.

"Oh, mum..." she said, burying herself into her hands.

"What? But really, Harry. Do you?" Hermione's mother replied.

"Umm. No. Not right now, Mrs. Granger." Harry said, getting red in the face.

"Emma, dear." Mrs. Granger reminded him.

"Okay… not right now Emma." Harry re-said, looking over to Hermione who had let go of his hand a moment ago and was hidden behind her hair and hands.

"That's too bad. You know Hermione's single as well—"

"MUM!"

"What, Hermione? Oh grow up. I'm just stating the facts. Besides, your father and I already approve of Harry, and you two would look adorable together. I'd much rather see you with someone like Harry over that Ronald, dear."

"Oh, mother… I'm so sorry, Harry."

"It's…alright…Hermione…" Harry awkwardly laughed.

"Hey!" Robb excitedly said. "We're almost at the practice, Harry. You see that building over there? Aint she brilliant."

_This is going to be a long Christmas…_ Harry thought.


	4. Chapter 4

_Quick, short update for ya'll._

_As always, review and follow!  
Many thanks, enjoy._

"I can't believe that just happened…" Harry said, shaking his head as he walked with Hermione to her family's car.

"It wasn't _that_ bad Harry," Hermione replied, laughing as she patted him on the back.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "They checked my teeth!"

The two laughed as they reached the car. Hermione's parents—who were very satisfied with Harry's results ("especially for a man who has _never_ been to the dentist!" Robb beamed with satisfaction during the check-up)—were trailing behind, and also laughing.

"Just got to make sure my daughter's friends all have nice teeth, is all," Robb laughed as he opened the door for his wife.

"It's no big deal, Harry. We do this to all of Hermione's friends…well, at least we used to," Emma said, buckling in her seatbelt and smiling at her guest through the car's mirror.

They drove through more of London; Harry was astonished with the city. He always was. They passed through shops, cafes, and even more shops. After another half hour of heavy traffic and corny jokes by Hermione's dad, they reached the Granger residence.

It wasn't what Harry expected, but he could easily tell that it was a comfy, happy home. The slim apartment was white, and in between two identical apartments. The only thing that distinguished Hermione's from the others was the silver "73" upon her mailbox and red door.

Hermione happily sighed as she ran up the steps to her home, stopping to smell the flowers. "Good to be home," she said to herself, smiling to her parents and Harry.

"What a lovely day, too." Mrs. Granger sung as she opened the door to their home.

"Don't speak too soon, dear." Her husband replied, "You never know with this bloody weather."

After receiving the tour of the house, Robb led Harry to the guest room. It was about the same size as his room at the Dursley's, but was completed with so many filled bookcases that the only furniture (besides the bookcases) in the room was the bed.

"Sorry about the space," Mr. Granger said, rubbing the back of his head. "Hermione's a bit of a bookworm," he awkwardly laughed.

"It's okay. Really, Mr. Granger. At least these windows don't have bars on them."

Robb Granger left Harry alone to get situated. Before closing the door, he retold the wizard where the bathrooms were and that if he needed anything, to only ask. Harry thanked his host, and after a moment of looking at the endless amount of books, began to change. He unzipped his bag, reached in for pants and a fresh shirt, and began to undress.

He was almost naked when Hermione and her mother casually walked into his room.

"Harry, we brought you some—oh my!" Emma exclaimed, instantly shielding her eyes and apologizing.

"We are _so _sorry, Harry." Hermione said in between nervous breaths, face reddened.

Harry had lifted his boxers back up, and was awkwardly shielding himself with a shirt. Emma quickly placed the bag she was holding onto the ground, apologized and left with Hermione. As they closed the door, Harry could hear the two women laughing. "Ducky boxers. That boy is really something, Hermione."

This is going to be a _really_ long break, Harry thought while resuming to change.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry found that he liked the Grangers, and their home, far more than he would have ever imagined. They had a lovely home, which they were eager to share with Harry, and they surprisingly seemed to enjoy his presence. Since their arrival, Harry spent his time "exploring" (as Mr. Granger pointed out). He started with his room, examining all the books in Hermione's impressive collection. There were old books, new books, books without any titles, collections of essays and journals, romance novels, and the occasional mystery present within the room. Not all of Hermione's books fit in her bookcases; Harry found stacks of old leather-bounded books under his bed, in the corner, and occupying most of the closet. Harry noted that Hermione had a special bookcase, which kept all her books from Flourish and Blotts.

Harry left his room, making sure that his belt was on tight enough, in an attempt to avoid another awkward situation. He found himself on the second floor, which also contained Hermione's room, a bathroom that Mr. Granger pointed out about a hundred times, and a small closet. Harry slowly walked around the second floor, observing each framed photo and painting along the way to Hermione's room.

"Hermione," Harry called, as he knocked twice on the door. "Are you in there?"

No response came; he instantly heard the sound of running water from the adjacent bathroom, knocked once more, and entered. Hermione's room looked exactly how Harry always imagined. It was simple—rather it _would_ have been simple, if the amount of books were reduced. There was a small desk in the corner, which held neat notes and an open book. A large window allowed light to shine on Hermione's bed, and a single dresser sat next to it. Harry walked to the dresser and laughed to himself as he saw all of the framed pictures on it. A few showed a much smaller Hermione smiling, with much larger front teeth. Others showed her family, and even more were of Harry.

He counted three of himself. Two he was alongside Hermione (one including Ron), and the last was a moving newspaper clipping. He questionably picked one up to observe.

At that moment, he heard the bathroom door open. On instinct, Harry felt the adrenaline rush through his veins as he scurried to hide in Hermione's closest, not wanting to be caught snooping around.

He pulled twice on her door (it got stuck the first time), ran inside, and pulled it shut. A moment later Harry could here and see through the blinds in the closet Hermione's door opening. She walked in, singing to herself, with nothing but a towel on.

Harry's heart pounded in his ears as he stepped back as much as he could in the closet. When he felt the wall, he closed his eyes and counted to himself. He could hear Hermione rummaging through her drawers, throwing clothes on the floor as she went.

"There you are!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry instantly opened his eyes, trying to come up with some excuse to why he was in her closet. Luckily, she wasn't speaking to him. She was speaking to a sock that seemed to have disappeared. The bad news was that Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend, stood completely naked in front of him.

Harry gulped, reddened, and turned his face from his friend. He knew he ought to give her the respect she deserved, so he closed his eyes. Harry could hear Hermione walking around her room, and the only thing Harry could think of was her. More specifically, Harry could only think about her nakedness. She was the first woman Harry ever saw nude, and his body seemed to be betraying him. He opened his eyes, slowly, and saw the beautiful figure of Hermione in front of him.

She stood in front of her mirror, putting clothes up to her body, turning her head to the side, and putting them back down. _Dammit_, Harry thought. _Put some bloody clothes on, Hermione!_

It took Hermione twenty minutes to get dressed. She left her room when her mother called for her and Harry, waiting a few minutes in Hermione's closet, finally decided to leave. He ran out of the room, and into the bathroom.

"Harry?" Mrs. Granger knocked after a moment. "Are you in there?"

"Y-yes, Mrs. Granger," came the reply.

"Please. Call me Emma, Harry. And lunch is ready."

"O-okay. . .Be right out." Harry called back, clearing his throat.

_This is going to be a long Christmas,_ Harry thought while splashing cold water on his face


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, everyone!  
Long time no update, I understand.  
Finally got an opportunity to write, since a blizzard is currently forcing me to stay indoors._

_I'm also writing some original stories. If anyone is interesting in critiquing them, or just want to check it out, send me a message…or something._

Review as always,

_Enjoy!_

It was three days until Christmas. The Grangers were expecting some company for Christmas Eve, so they spent their Saturday evening cleaning. The Grangers were astonished that their guest volunteered to help out around the house ("I'm used to it," Harry shrugged,) and that he was so good at it. "We should have invited you over years ago!" Mr. Granger boisterously laughed, offering Harry a glass of water. The family spent most of their time cleaning; Mrs. Granger was not as anal as Harry's aunt about cleaning, and the family spent a lot of time joking and snacking—which was fine with Harry.

Hermione and Harry were currently finishing up in the living room, the stereo singing to them as they worked. "Should we dust these whiles were at it?" Harry asked, indicating to the framed pictures that lay on the table. Hermione shrugged. After walking over to inspect the pictures, she shrugged again and flopped down on her father's armchair. "I. Hate. Cleaning," Hermione said.

"Really? You're always so neat and precise…" Harry said, kneeing to dust the frames. "I know, but that's different. That doesn't call for physical labor. This is absolutely dreadful—Oh, hi mum."

Emma Granger walked into the living room, sleeves rolled, hair ponytailed, and in the only pair of sweatpants she owned. "Hermione, are you seriously letting Harry do all the work? Harry, that's enough. The house looks fantastic. Let's just see if _we_ can keep it that way," she said, looking back at her snacking husband in the kitchen.

"Can we stop, we've been at it since noon!" Harry heard Mr. Granger call to his wife.

"No. _We've_ been at it since noon, _you_ stopped by the practice." Mrs. Granger called back. "You kids have done enough. Oh, by the way, Ronald sent you a letter. I put it in your room. That poor owl is resting by the window," and she walked away.

The two immediately stood, looked at each other, and rushed up the stairs into Harry's room. "No fair!" the trailing Hermione called to Harry as he scurried into her room and picking up the dense letter.

"Wow. Ron wrote a lot." He mentioned while opening the envelope. As he did so, two separate letters fell to the floor: one addressed to both of them, the other addressed to Harry in neater handwriting—Ginny's handwriting.

"Does she write to you often?" Hermione asked, picking up two letters. "Never," was his response. Hermione handed Harry his, and began to read aloud their shared letter from Ron.

_Harry and Hermione,_

_How's everything, guys? Just checking on you two. Everything all right? Holiday has been great, except a minor burn a baby Horntail gave me. Mum almost fainted; you two know how she can get. Also—just a heads up—Ginny wrote you a letter, Harry. She's been, well…moody lately. She keeps blabbering about you, never seen her so worked up before. Anyways, I plan on sending you guys a small present by Christmas. I'll give you the ones from my mum when we see each other next._

_Happy Christmas!_

_P.S. Ginny gives her best._

_P.S.S. Ginny's best was meant for Harry, sorry Hermione._

_Ron W._

"Wow." Hermione laughed, "you better read that letter, Harry." Harry nervously chuckled, pocketing his letter. "I'll check it out later."

After a moment of silence, in which Hermione eagerly contemplated the content of Ginny's letter, Mrs. Granger called the duo for Dinner.

The family shared a light meal of salad and lemon grilled chicken. "This is delicious," Harry remarked at Mr. granger's homemade salad dressing. "Isn't it? It took nine months for my buddies and I to come up with this recipe; you'll never try anything like it!"

Mrs. Granger rolled her eyes, and the family—including Harry—laughed their way through Dinner. After the food was finished, Emma Granger stood up, saying, "now, who's up for dessert!" The table was cleared, and Hermione laid down new silverware and plates for the coming pie.

"That's what I'm talking about," Mr. Granger grinned. "I've never met a Dentist with such a sweet tooth," Mrs. Granger stated to Harry.

After Dinner, as a reward for cleaning, Mrs. Granger kicked Hermione and Harry out of the house with some cash. Not knowing what to do, they went for a walk. They walked in comfortable silence, rhythmically bumping into each other. It was cold. And it was snowing. "I've always loved footprints," Hermione said to Harry, as she looked back at her and Harry's work. He too looked back, smirked, and urged his smiling friend on.

Harry reached into his jacket, and pulled out a pair of gloves, his seeker gloves. "Here" he said, stopping Hermione to put them on her. She thanked him with a nod, and the two walked into a café. While stomping their boots on the large welcome mat, the strong smell of coffee smacked the two in the face.

Harry told Hermione to sit down at the only available table, in-between a man reading an old newspaper and a young woman typing on an old typewriter. The woman, obviously frustrated, turned to Hermione. "Do you know anything about wizardry? I'm trying to write a book on wizards, I got nothing."

"Sure," Hermione laughed at the stranger. "If they existed, I'd assume that they would all attend a _school_ of some sort. Don't you think?"

"Yes!" The woman eagerly said while jotting down notes on a small notepad with several crossed out ideas and brainstorms. "Anything else?"

"This is just a long-shot," Hermione smiled, "but I'd think they'd have their own sport too. You know, a _magical_ sport. And wouldn't it be funny if these magic folk lived right under our noses? Ha!"

"Bloody brilliant! You should be an author, you know." The woman offered Hermione her hand, "I'm Joanne, by the way."

"Hermione, please to meet you."

"Hermione? That's an interesting name…mind if, well… would you mind if I based a character off of you?"

Hermione instantly burst out laughing. "Off of me?"

"Yes. You could be a witch, and a brilliant one at that!" Joanne exclaimed, taking more notes.

Harry walked over to the table with two teas, a large smile plastered onto his face. "You wouldn't believe what just happened, Hermione. The cashier asked me out on a date! She gave me her number and everything."

Not too pleased with Harry's smirk, Hermione began to silently sip on her tea. Joanne took interest in the scene and began taking a few sketches, for future inspiration. After she finished, Joanne stood and spoke to Hermione. "Well I got to get going, Hermione. Pleasure to meet you. Would you mind speaking with me again soon? You have some brilliant ideas."

"Sure," Hermione shrugged, still not looking at Harry.

"Alright, how about tomorrow? Right here, same time." Joanne, turned to Harry, "I'm Joanne."

"Harry. Harry Potter," he smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy!

"_I _think it's a great idea that we go back and help that writer. Joyce? No, Joanne? She could really use our help by the look of it" Harry said as he hung his hat by the front door.

"Of course _you _think it's a good idea. That perky redhead is there." Hermione said through her teeth. She also took her hat off, tossed her friend his gloves back and walked into the living room. Catching up to her, Harry said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, Harry. It's stupid." Hermione said, turning around to look at her friend. Harry saw something odd in her eyes. They weren't the same chocolate brown that he practically grew up with, they were different, they were sad. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Nothing," and Hermione began up the stairs.

"Well Hello to you too, Hermione. How was everything?" Mrs. Granger said as she walked in, Mr. Granger behind with a plate of cake.

"Just fine, mother. Why don't you ask Harry, _he_ got a date."

"A date?" Mr. Granger cut in, mouth filled with cake. "That's a boy! How'd you do it?"

An awkward silence filled the room. Hermione gave her father a you're-dead-to-me glance, Mrs. Granger elbowed her husband in the rib. "What was that for? Oh, right. Now Harry… maybe this isn't the greatest time… to be dating anyone. You don't even live here..." Mr. Granger turned to his wife, checking to see if there was anything left that "needed" to be said. He ate some cake, and went back into the kitchen.

"I hate to say it, Harry. But my Husband is right. Do you even know this girl?"

"He doesn't have to, mum. She's beautiful and has even more beautiful red hair!"

"What's that got to do with it? I wasn't even going to call her…"

"You know exactly what it "got to do with," Harry." And Hermione stormed upstairs, Mrs. Granger and Harry heard her muttering, and finally, a slammed door.

"I have no clue," Harry said to Emma, sitting down on the sofa. "She's never like this. Only when she fights with Ron."

"Well, maybe you're the new Ron."

Not knowing what to make out of Mrs. Granger's comment, Harry decided to go to bed. He passed by Hermione's room after a trip to the bathroom, knocked and said "Good night," and was on his way to his room. What was up with her? What was up with her mother? He'd never understand, Harry thought.

He opened his door, and saw Hermione sprawled out on his bed. "Sorry," she said while wiping away a tear, "I just wanted to pick a book, but couldn't decide..."

"What's wrong, Hermione? You can tell me..."

"Nothing."

"Alright then." Harry nonchalantly said and sat by his friend; he read the title of her book.

"What's it about?" he questioned.

"You're so stupid, Harry." And she cried into his shoulder. "Why do you have to be so stupid?"

They sat like this for a while, Hermione resting on Harry. Hermione stopped crying after a few minutes, but decided not to move. Harry stroked her hair. At times he'd twist a strand, and watch as it bounced. She took in his scent, his familiar scent that she'd always loved. Her face was so close to his neck, and a natural instinct told her to get closer, to kiss his neck. Slowly, her head inched towards Harry's head. He stopped stroking her hair, and placed a hand on her shoulder, the other rested on her thigh.

He noticed she was getting closer, the atmosphere of the room rapidly changed. He felt her hot breath on his neck, it made him close his eyes and lean towards his friend. Through closed eyes Harry felt a cold hand reach up to his cheek. It brushed against his cleanly shaved face, and she shifted to look into his eyes.

"Harry," she whispered.

He opened his eyes. It was quiet, and they were as close as possible.

"Hermione," they could hear Mrs. Granger call. "Have you responded to Ronald's letter? The owl finished resting and is starting to get anxious."

Hermione closed her eyes and let out a long breath. "Be right there, mum."


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the longest chapter that I've ever written, Enjoy!_

_Please Review._

It was the day before Christmas Eve, and Hermione sat in her kitchen. She was banging her head against the granite countertop, how could she be so stupid? The past few days with Harry were amazing; Hermione would never forget her time with Harry. For once in her life, she was able to comfortably joke around with her best friend without having to think about Voldemort. She did not have to worry about bickering with Ron. She was allowed to finally spend some time with just Harry—and her family of course. But how could she be so stupid?

She could not help but feel happy whenever she was around her best friend, but she thought that was natural. Harry was her best friend, he always was. After all she always felt a tinge of happiness whenever she saw or interacted with Harry, but this was something else. Her entire being shuddered at his touch, and her stomach dropped whenever he smiled. She did not even want to think what almost happened to them two days ago, although when she did, she blushed exactly as a Weasley would.

Hermione sighed, once again hitting her head against the countertop.

"What's up, buttercup?" Her father said, not talking notice of his daughter's distress and picking up a banana from a fruit bowl that was made by a six year old Hermione. Robb Granger smiled to himself at the memory of his daughter making the bowl. He distinctly remembered paint splattered all over her face, and the large ball of hair that was signature to his daughter rapidly moving back and forth and she jumped with excitement as he saw it.

"Hermione?" her father asked, finally noticing his daughter's mood. "Are you okay?" Hermione sat up, plastered a smile on her face and lied "Yes, daddy."

Robb Granger sat by his daughter, began to peel his banana, and once again questioned his daughter. "You sure?"

She held back a tear, gulped, and nodded her head. "Just tired. I didn't get too much sleep last night. You know…studying."

"Honey. It's Christmas, you should be having fun—not studying. Look, Harry's here, why don't you guys do something?"

"I have to study. Our N.E.W.T.S are coming up soon, and there is no room for slacking! Besides, Harry and I have done plenty already." She smiled and added, "I've never had this much fun before… but I have an obligation to my studies."

"I know honey." Her father smiled. "How was ice skating last night? Your mother told me that Harry took you."

"It was great," Hermione smiled.

"Come _on_, Hermione. We've been studying since noon, let's do something!" Harry yelled while shutting his book and sighing to himself. She looked at him, he had that look in his eyes…the one that made her knees week. She cursed herself for the sixth time that day, what was she thinking? He had Ginny—and well—it was assumed of Ron to have her.

"And where would you like to go, Harry?" She asked Harry smiling. Merlin's beard, she thought, why does he always make me smile?

"Well…" he began, smirking, "Annabel told me about this skating rink in town. I think we should check it out."

Frowning about the reminder of Harry's date with that perky redhead, she closed her own book and nodded yes. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and led him out of her room.

"Fine. You are absolutely right." She surprised him, and laughed at his stupidity. "Alright there?" She giggled and to her own surprise.

"Hey, mum!" She yelled.

"What Hermione?"

"I'm going out with Harry!"

"Okay. Hold on!"

Hermione and Harry could hear Mrs. Granger quickly running. "Okay. I'm. Here." Hermione's mother said in between breaths. Once she steadied herself, she grinned and winked at Harry. "Okay! Congratulations you two. I knew it would happen soon!" She pulled Harry into a hug and smiled to her daughter.

"Knew _what_ would happen Mrs. Granger?" Harry asked, after being released from her hug.

"_This_," she motioned with her hands at Hermione and Harry.

"What are you talking about, mum?"

"You two. Hermione, you were yelling from across the hall that you and Harry were going out!"

"Yeah, we are. We're going ice skating." Harry broke in.

"W-wait a second. You two are going out, as in, leaving the house?" Mrs. Granger began to laugh. "Sorry. I just thought that when you said that you were going out with Harry, I thought that you meant that you were going _out_ with Harry. You know, dating."

Hermione instantly went white; Harry nervously chuckled. They both turned to one another, remembering that moment that they shared, when they were so close to one another…when they had almost kissed.

"You two alright? You look like you've seen a ghost… and I know you've seen ghosts at Hogwarts, dear. You know what I mean."

"Just fine, mum. Do you think you can give us a ride?" Hermione asked after a moment. Her mum nodded, and they silently went to the car.

"Sorry guys," Mrs. Granger said once situated in her car, "It's just that…well I don't know, you two are just so close and—"

"It's okay." Harry smiled.

As Hermione's mother drove, Harry noticed his friend's stiffness. What was going on with her? He placed a supporting hand on her thigh. "What's up?" he mouthed, grinning like a first-year. She mouthed a "nothing," and continued to look out of the window. Harry released his hand from her lap and was unable to see the frown that formed on her face as he did so.

"So were exactly am I driving to?" Mrs. Granger laughed.

About a half an hour later, several traffic jams, and a few curses from Hermione's mother directed towards "inexperienced" drivers, they found themselves finally at the rink. It was beginning to get dark, and the skating rink was already filled with people.

"Well I'm going to head over to that Café. I could use a nice cup of coffee." Emma Granger said to the pair. "I'll come to get you later." With a wink, she was crossing the street and left Hermione with Harry.

"Shall we?" He extended his right arm for her.

She laughed, "We shall," and she hooked her arm through his. They walked to buy their tickets—arguing along the way about who would pay (Harry won)—and picked up their skates. They sat at an empty bench and began to change their shoes. After a few minutes of struggling, Hermione gave up with a grunt. "Stupid skates…" she mumbled to herself. Harry, who had finished lacing his skates much early, laughed at the sight.

"Any help there?"

"Oh, shut up! Just do it." Hermione looked away, arms theatrically crossed, as he moved her hands and placed her legs on his lap to lace her skates. When he quickly finished, he patted her leg.

"Thanks." Hermione found herself going red.

They stood up. Harry, even if he never went skating before, stood up quite easily. Hermione on the other hand would have fell on her face if it were not for Harry, who had caught her in the nick of time. Hermione blushed when she felt his strong hands grab her around the waist, she meant to thank him but the words never came out.

Harry offered Hermione his hand, and took her onto the ice.

An hour and a half later, Hermione noticed her mother sitting on a bench watching them skate. Mrs. Granger offered her daughter a wink, and motioned for her to continue. She was taking pictures.

Choosing to ignore her mother and to not tell Harry about her mum, she decided to continue skating with Harry—or rather, _on _Harry. For the first fifteen minutes she really had no clue how to skate, and wasn't falling on purpose. She actually had gotten the hang of skating, but didn't want to miss out on the opportunity of Harry catching her whenever she fell, or his warm hand that would grab hers as they skated.

"I'm sorry," she said as she "fell" once again, landing into his embrace. "No problem, Hermione." He smiled.

"Do you mind if we take a break?" She asked.

"Umm. Well why don't you? I'll skate you over to that exit. I would love to continue skating; you know it's like flying! Bloody Brilliant!"

Not wanting to burden her friend, Hermione agreed. They skated, arm in arm, to the exit. He helped Hermione off of the ice and onto an empty bench. Before letting go of her hand, he looked straight into her eyes and grinned. "Watch this," he laughed. Harry proceeded to step on to the ice, and took off with incredible speed. He was much quicker than any of the other skaters. Hermione now felt cold without her friend by her side. 'Was it because of the cold, or was it because of _him_?' Hermione thought. However disappointed she was with not being near Harry, watching him glide on the ice like a professional was the next best thing.

Harry skated with ease, a grin never left his face. Daringly the dark haired boy attempted to skate backwards—he had seen it once on TV (which was quite rare). On his first attempt, Harry fell. He laughed at himself as he stood and wiped his behind with his hands. Hermione mentally kicked herself as _she_ imaged wiping _his_ behind. Damn hormones.

As he continued skating, a group joined him. Hermione could not hear what they were saying, but they seemed to be giving him advice. The group consisted of three blushing girls. Hermione saw as her best friend ran a hand through his hair, an action that allowed the girls to notice his scar. One of the girls pointed at it, and it seemed as if she asked about it. Harry motioned his hand aside, as if saying that it was nothing. Nothing being the mark of a Dark Lord that is. They laughed as a girl showed him how to properly skate backwards. He turned his body, looked at her eyes as if to ask "like this?" and began backwards. He slipped a second time, but one of the girls caught his arm. He nodded a thanks, and on his fourth try, was skating backwards without difficulty.

Hermione knew that these girls would probably never see Harry again, yet she managed to hate their guts. Her fists clenched as one of the girls, a brunette, took Harry's hand and led him off. They were skating beautifully with one another, and to spectators, they must have appeared to be the perfect couple. What was Harry doing to Hermione?

"What's going on here?" Hermione heard. She turned to see her mother, who had her eyebrows raised and was extending a cup of hot chocolate to her daughter.

"Just resting, mum," she took the cup.

"Oh? Having fun, dear? It's been fun watching you guys."

Hermione nodded.

"I've never seen you laugh and smile as much as tonight, Hermione. You're lucky to have such a great friend_._"

Hermione nodded.

"Where's Harry anyways?" Her mother inquired, searching the vicinity.

"He's skating. It looks like he's already made some… _friends._"

Mrs. Granger looked on the ice, and spotted the boy.

"Aww," she said before sipping her coffee. "Is that the girl from his little date?"

"Which one?" Hermione scoffed. "And no. They're just some random girls…"

At this the mother laughed. "Yes, it would appear that Harry is very popular with the ladies it seems…"

They both watched as Harry skated with the group, which had grown by two since the last time Hermione checked. The girl who previously took Harry's hand seemed to have slipped, and bumped into Harry. He caught her, but not before falling himself.

"It seems that she's stealing your move, Hermione." Mrs. Granger laughed.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, eyebrows arched.

"You took skating lessons when you were six. You took them for two years." Mrs. Granger laughed again.

Hermione found herself going red. "It's okay," her mother said. "I understand how you feel. You're young, and Harry is a wonderful boy. He really is."

"Mother please," Hermione found herself turning a deeper shade of red.

"Hermione, listen to me. It's okay. It really is. Someone would have to blind to not see what you feel for Harry. And between you and me, I think that he likes you two."

Hermione looked up from her skates, why was her mother so pressing? Why did all parents have to be so…embarrassing. She looked to the ice once again, and was instantly shocked. There—in the center of the ice—the brunette muggle placed her lips on Harry's. As she skated away to her friends, Hermione saw a vivid smile on her face. Harry made his way back to Hermione, a happily bewildered look on his face, and a number on his arm.

"Hey, guys!" Harry said while stepping onto the ice and sitting next to Hermione's mother. "Would you care to skate with me a little, Hermione?"

"No. No thank you Harry. I want to go home." Came the reply. Obviously this was not the reply that Harry had wanted to hear, but he managed a smile after running a hand through his thick hair. They went home.

Mr. Granger looked at his daughter. "I heard you had fun," he said smiling.

After making himself a cup of tea, and offering to make one for Hermione, he sat down once again by his daughter. "Where's Harry?"

"Oh. He went with mum to Diagon Alley. They needed to do some Christmas shopping."

Mrs. Granger broke out into a laughing fit. "H-Harry went with…with y-your m-m-m-other?! Ha!"

"What's so funny about that?" Hermione asked, lifting her head from the countertop.

"Just wish your friend good luck." Mr. Granger smiled, and finished his tea.


	9. Author's Note

First of all, I would like to say thank you for everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. I do not write too much, and I am totally an amateur. However, this story has been doing relatively well, and I appreciate all the positive feedback.

I have some big news for this fanfiction. Unfortunately I will not finish it. I re-read all the chapters and found many errors, found that they were too short and were underdeveloped. **However!** I would like to announce that I am going to be rebooting this fanfiction. I would like to take the same chapters I have and expand them, fix the errors, and even add more chapters in-between them. I would like to take the time to develop these characters (even though JK Rowling already has, I would like to tweak them to _my_ story) and just generally improve the quality of my writing.

Thanks for all of those who have reviewed and favorited this story. It motivated me to take my stories as best as they can be.

If you have any feedback, please don't be a stranger! I would love to receive tips or things that you would like to see the story. I will make sure to notify you when the "new" story is up. I look forward to all of your reviews and feedback!

Also, always looking for a beta! I have a few written chapters on new stories, but I would like to have them checked out before they appear on the site.

Thanks,  
Daniel.


End file.
